bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Monolith Rematch
The is the sequel to the Cosmic Monolith Battle, and is only unlocked if you've beaten the Cosmic Monolith Battle and The Blizzard of Odd. This mission also requires you being at least Rank 96. The theme for this track is TPF Trans from Epic Battle Fantasy 4, only this time in G-Major. Beating this mission for the first time rewards you with 1500 Monkey Money and the ability to upgrade the Cosmic Monolith tower to 4/4. Beating this mission after the first time rewards you with 500 Monkey Money. Cosmic Monolith Stats The Cosmic Monolith featured here has 500,000 HP and uses many spells. Its markings are also orange instead of dark red, possibly hinting at mysterious properties. This Cosmic Monolith has a 90% evade chance. It uses its spells about once a round at first, but as this Monolith takes damage and as the rounds pass, the spells are used quicker. *Oddmatter: Deals 30HP non-elemental damage and 25HP dark damage to the target tower, and 6HP non-elemental damage plus 5HP dark damage to all other towers in the radius of a Big One. *Pulse: Deals 60HP dark damage to the target tower. May reduce target's damage by 20% for 10 seconds. *Pulsar: Deals 35HP damage to all towers in a radius 25% larger than a Big One. *Black Hole: Only used after Round 10. Deals 100HP dark damage to all towers in the radius of a Big One, and 5HP dark damage to everything else on-screen. Anything hit that is not healed by dark damage has a 1% chance of instant death. *Odd Flare: Deals 15HP non-elemental damage and 10HP dark damage to all towers in the radius of a Big One. Applies random negative status effects. *Cosmic Buff: Boosts evade to 95%, and increases damage by 70%, for 20 seconds. *Odd Portal: Identical to Odd Music's Odd Portal. *Replicated Doomsday: Only used below 40,000HP. Fires a laser, dealing only 5HP dark damage. A giant fissure will open up, dealing 500HP damage to all towers near the fissure, and 80HP damage to all other towers. All Bloons on-screen take 1000HP damage. Cosmic Monolith takes 1000HP dark damage (note that it WILL be healed). 40-second cooldown. The Cosmic Monolith has a few resistances: *80% resistance to ice-based attacks. *100% resistance to earth-based attacks. *70% resistance to wind-based and poison-based attacks. *40% resistance to explosive attacks. *Healed by dark attacks equal to intendeddamage * (1.9+(damagetaken/85000)) . Does not evade dark-based attacks. *10% resistance to everything else. Restrictions This mission is played on the same track as the previous mission, Cosmic Monolith Battle. However, areas that were once considered Space are now considered Nothingness. However, a few floating islands exist to place towers on. One of the floating islands has a bit of water on it. Also note that this mission is strictly on Impoppable difficulty. Rounds #1 M.O.A.B. #1 Thick Ceramic Bloon, 1 Corrupted Ceramic Bloon PLOT TWIST When you defeat the Cosmic Monolith, Odd Music will come out of it! Odd Music will be buffed up, too! Achievements *Odd Spacetime: Defeat Odd Music and his Cosmic Monolith ruse before Black Hole is used. Worth 1000 Awesome Points. *Cosmic Oddity: Defeat Odd Music and his Cosmic Monolith ruse in the Cosmic Monolith Rematch. Worth 450 Awesome Points. *Thwarter: Defeat the Cosmic Monolith ruse after beating Round 60. (In other words, destroy it in the final five seconds!) Worth 1000 Awesome Points. *Epic Fail: Have Odd Music escape in its third phase, past Round 50, and sell less than 5 towers in the entire mission. Worth 120 Awesome Points. *Oddpocalypse Survivor: Have at least one tower survive Odd Music's or the Cosmic Monolith ruse's Replicated Doomsday attack. Worth 800 Awesome Points. Trivia *The Cosmic Monolith will warp away at the end of each round, and will re-enter at the start of the next round. This is to prevent towers from attacking it while there are no Bloons on the track. *After you beat the only bloon in Round 60, you have 5 more seconds to destroy the Cosmic Monolith! Category:Special Missions Category:Sequels